Episode 264: Expecto Punchtronum
"Expecto Punchtronum" was originally released on August 10, 2015. Description Do you all remember where you were when, on your 11th birthday, you were informed of your pugilistic destiny? We remember it like it was yesterday, because we are TIME WARLOCKS. Suggested Talking Points War Chips, The Frood, Dad's Fingers, Chronomancer, Vitamin Talk, You're a Punchard 'Arry Outline 08:19 - Brothers, I have a bachelors degree in psychology, and my friends and I often have conversations where psychological ideas are pertinent, but because there are so many movies and tv shows that deal with forensic psychology, I never know which facts and concepts are common knowledge and which aren't. If you want to drop a sweet psych fact (in a relevant context of course), should I say something to indicate it might be common knowledge, like "of course..." or "you probably already know...", or should I just say the thing and treat it as a revelation every time. Both sound really annoying and arrogant to me, but which one is better? -- Possibly Pretentious By The Pacific 13:55 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user <3<3<3, who asks: My dad smells his fingers!!! why? so where ever we are, either in the car, the store ANYWHERE he smells his fingers and it gets on my nerves so much!!! whatever he does, he usually smells it. for example, he puts his fingers thru his mustach and smells it, he rubs his hands on his face and he smells it, he even takes his socks off and picks his toenails and smells it, he puts his hands in his armpit and smells it, he'll rub his hand around his neck and smells it, he'll put his fingernail between his teeth and then he smells it, he runs his finger on his lips and smells it. you name it, he probably smells it. it bothers the heck out of me and its embarrasing when we're in public places. so what i want to no is why does he smell his fingers??? 25:21 - Hi brothers, I play on a Sunday recreation dodgeball team, and there is a girl on one of the teams that is beautiful. Time slowed down when I passed her in the gym the other day. My team is playing against hers in three weeks. How do I execute the dodgeball meet-cute? Do I try to get her out every time? Catch her throws and wink every time? Please help. 32:58 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Ear Trumpet Labs. Personal message from Sessaly. Advertisement for the Flop House. 38:07 - Hello brothers! My girlfriend is sick. She and her family take an immune-boosting supplement that disolves in water to make a rather unpleasant citrusy drink called Airborne. As a stuck up know-it-all who reads about science, I'm aware there's no way to actually boost one's immune system, and whatever benefit they're getting from said dissolving tablet is pure placebo. Should I confront my sick girlfriend and her family about how they are being swindled out of tens of dollars every year, or should I just stay quiet and prevent sounding smart while they're in pain? -- Not A Doctor In Del Mar 45:50 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Abdul, who asks: How do the UFC get your number? I was just wondering because a lot of UFC fighter says one day the UFC rang them and ask them if they'll fight 53:44 - Housekeeping 59:26 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Robert, who asks: Did dragons live before, during, or after dinosaurs? Quotes On Lays Apportionment On Medical Pseudoscience Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Pokémon Category:Drew Davenport